


hold me, love (so I can keep from hiding)

by yellowyuriko



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And I mean a LOT, Blow Jobs, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Luke has a lot of feelings, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Luke Skywalker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, listen i just needed an excuse to write them having a good time, no beta we die like stormtroopers, they're in love but they don't know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowyuriko/pseuds/yellowyuriko
Summary: He knows he could stay like that forever, cradled in Din’s arms, and the urgency of that thought outright scares him. It’s overwhelming, really, the way the Force vibrates and moves whenever he’s around. Din’s touch is borderline suffocating and Luke has to remind himself to just breath so as not to lose himself completely.“I missed you,” Din whispers against the shell of his ear, and it carries a sadness Luke does not expect.“You did?” he asks, genuinely surprised that someone would long for his presence.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	hold me, love (so I can keep from hiding)

**Author's Note:**

> I usually never write fics in English but it was 4am and I was really inspired so I hope this is okay, please ignore the potentially awkward phrasing as English is not my first language. This is just plain self-indulgence so I thought I'd share with you.  
> In this universe Din and Luke have already met under different circumstances than canon - just to give you an idea of the setting.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Title is from the song Hold Me Love by RY X)

_Hold me love hold me love_

_So I can keep from hiding_

_Hold me love hold me love_

_So we can keep from finding me out_   
  


*

  
It’s late in the afternoon and the sun has almost settled down. He’s been sitting outside meditating for the last hour, trying to make sense of everything by letting the Force guide him and hoping it would give him some answers or at least some much-needed peace. It’s getting cold and the dim light from the moon does nothing to ease the ache pulsing through his veins. He despises the feeling and the way it makes him feel hollow. He never thought coming back home would be so lonely. He’s overcome with foreign feelings, ones he would rather forget and bury deep inside, out of sight. Lately the visions have been troubling, leaving him unrestful and so profoundly worried that it’s all he can think about. Home has been unwelcoming, a hurtful reminder of words left unsaid and things left undone. He had been so certain about his path but now… now there was a void and nothing to guide him.

So, he thinks about Din. Din and his gentleness, his patience. He thinks about the way his hands had clutched at his sides when they said goodbye, the movement so barely noticeable. He remembers wanting to say more but being unable to, feeling like no matter what he was about to say, it wouldn’t be good enough. A smile and then a glance. Piloting helmet in one hand, Luke had turned around but Din had caught his wrist. “We’ll see each other again,” he had said, as a promise rather than a simple courteous goodbye. That same day, the touch had lingered so intensely that Luke had suddenly become a much less impressive pilot.

He’s alone and lost in thoughts, eyes now looking straight ahead at the sky full of stars when he senses a familiar presence, radiating warmth, security and something more somber, protective. He doesn’t turn around though, instead he waits for Din to approach, carefully listening to the dull sound of his footsteps, his quietness easily mistaken for wariness. This time, Luke knows better and so he readies himself for the confrontation about to come. However, the lack of words is quickly replaced by two steadying hands on his hips, making him slightly stumble in surprise before he catches himself on the wood railing before him. Almost immediately, tender lips and light stubble meet the back of his neck and his first thought is: _the helmet is gone_. His heart catches in his throat and it’s so sudden his mind goes blank. He doesn’t know exactly why but the significance of the gesture hits him hard.

“Don’t turn around,” Din asks, his timbre raspy and low.

Waves of mixed emotions muddy Luke’s thoughts, ranging from joy to anxiety to anticipation to hope. Din’s hands shift, drawing him closer until they’re both flush against one another. Heat instantly rises to his cheek and it’s like a thousand butterflies flutter in his stomach. It’s daunting yet it feels strangely right, like they were always supposed to be this close, like this is what he’s been missing all this time. He knows he could stay like that forever, cradled in Din’s arms, and the urgency of that thought outright scares him. It’s overwhelming, really, the way the Force vibrates and moves whenever he’s around. Din’s touch is borderline suffocating and Luke has to remind himself to just breath so as not to lose himself completely.

“I missed you,” Din whispers against the shell of his ear, and it carries a sadness Luke does not expect.

“You did?” he asks, genuinely surprised that someone would long for his presence.

Din hums and the sound is so tender he’s tempted to just lean back into the embrace, desperately wanting to let his guard down but still unable to ignore the doubts clouding his thoughts. For a Jedi as powerful and as influential, Luke feels like nothing but glass in this moment.

“I-… I feel lost,” he whispers, honest and wary.

“Then let me guide you.”

And so Luke slowly closes his eyes and inhales, allowing his focus to settle on the tingling sensations of Din’s warm breath against his bare skin and the hips gently rocking against his back. Din smells like aftershave and gunpowder and Luke finds the scent deeply comforting and inimitable. He longs for more and he knows intimately that he’ll miss it once gone. Din’s palms find his forearms before briefly resting there, caressing the skin and holding him steady as their bodies merge together. Luke lets his head fall back against Din’s shoulder, exposing the pale skin of his throat. He’s met with breathy kisses and a tickling mustache, then delicate eyelashes as Din decides to rest his head against his shoulder blade. Shivers run down his spine. He tries to picture his face from the shape of his lips to the color of his eyes but he doesn’t think anything would come close.

He feels Din shifting behind him, briefly squeezing at his waist and this time he’s rolling his hips with more intent. The movement is getting slower and more deliberate, almost innocent if it weren’t for the silent groan escaping Din’s throat. Heat once again creeps to Luke’s face and his throat tightens. Lips slightly open and eyes fluttering, his own trembling hands reach in front of him and grip at the wood railing in an attempt to steady himself. Through the soft material of his black cloak, he can distinctly feel Din’s groin tentatively brushing against him and it’s wonderfully electrifying. He can’t help but shudder, his mouth going dry.

For a split second, a million question travel his mind. He’s desperate to know more about the man, his fears, his doubts, his thoughts – so he reaches through the Force for something, anything at this point, to no avail. It’s silly but he wants to know what Din likes, what makes him laugh. He wants to know why he’s here with Luke out of everyone, why he waited for him all this time but then the hands slide up his sides, slowly, over his stomach and up his collarbones before they reach his neck. Din’s right hand settles right there, on his throat, without applying any pressure while his left hand goes further up and up until fingers probe at his mouth, easing themselves between the soft lips. Luke swallows at the unexpected cold touch but still gives permission to go deeper, unsure of what to do with his tongue or with himself, for that matter. Any lingering feeling of apprehension dissipates.

Din asks in silence and Luke gives selflessly, knowing in his heart that whatever it is, Din would never overstep. The salty taste of his skin on his tongue is dizzying – he wants to reach down and touch more of Din’s body but he’s only met with the material of his bodysuit. He loves the way the fingers feel on his tongue, how they push down and slide inside his mouth. It’s like he’s testing how long Luke can control himself, how far he can go before he gags on them. The hand on his throat squeezes and he gasps as Din thrusts his hips ever so slightly. Heat coils in his stomach and this time he can’t hide the way his hands tremble. Fingers pop out of his mouth, slick with saliva, his breathing uneven.

“Din, I-…” he tries before trailing off, frowning.

“Tell me,” Din encourages before tracing the skin on his back with the tip of his tongue.

Goosebumps run through his body.

“I… I want to feel you,” it’s hopeful and hesitant, as if Din were to change his mind and deny him the pleasure he so clearly longed for.

Din stops momentarily, like he’s considering it, before he starts fumbling at his clothes, lifting Luke’s robe and hovering over his belt. His whole body shakes at the feeling of skin so close to his pelvis. He’s not moving, petrified by the overwhelming sense of closeness and intimacy. Din stills in his movements.

“Do you mind?” He asks softly, patiently waiting for a response before going through with his intentions.

“Not at all,” is all Luke manages to say, his voice ever so thin.

His belt his removed and the pants loosen around his waist. He feels at ease but scared and vulnerable in a way he’s never experienced before. Din shines bright and dark at the same time, like a full moon during a night filled of dreams. Each time Luke thinks he’s getting closer to understanding him, he discovers something else, something entirely new and unforeseen. Din has him so easily wrapped around his finger and it feels exhilarating to lose all power and control for once.

Air hits hot skin. Luke draws a sharp breath when hands finally find his erection. Volatile and fleeting fingertips burn his skin, leave him wavering and deprived. Muscle tense as blood rushes to his groin. It’s too much and not enough at the same time, so drastically different from what his solitude has made him used to. It’s erratic but it’s kind and passionate and everything all at once. Fingers slide up his shaft, catching precum before they slide down once again. His body is shivering against Din’s, toned arms encircling him and leaving no room for doubts. It’s getting harder and harder for Din to ignore the relentless movements of the younger man’s body against his. Luke shamelessly revels in the sounds he makes, the grunting and the heavy breathing whilst his own voice breaks every time Din caresses the sensitive tip. He tries to bite down on his lower lip to stifle his cries but Din tightens his grip.  
  
“Don’t- let me hear you,” and Luke obliges like he always does, leaving his fate at the hands of this man he knows nothing about yet seeks so hopelessly.

The wrist movements are getting faster and messier, blonde hair now wet against his forehead. It’s hard to think, it’s even harder to focus. He vaguely senses Din’s stubble scratching his skin, lips meeting his jawline and his tongue tasting drips of sweat. With half-closed eyes he catches a glimpse of the campfire he started earlier. Some unruly blond strands of hair move in the wind. He’s getting euphoric, giving into the rhythm and holding down onto his lover’s arms like his life depends on it.

“It’s okay,” Din assures him gently when he notices Luke shaking and tensing and panting frantically. “Let go,” he adds before slightly biting down his neck and leaving chaste kisses all over his skin, carefully tracing Luke’s moles and old scars.

Big blue eyes shimmer in the remaining light, full of pleasure and somehow, close to tears. He feels like his heart is going to burst right then and there. He’s so, so close – so when Din lets his thumb circle the tip once more, it’s all it takes for him to stiffen and spill into his palm. It’s like a wave hitting him full-force and he feels stunned for a moment, unable to speak, numbed by the orgasm. The temptation to kiss Din burns him unexpectedly.

“Let me touch you, please,” he whispers out of breath.

Din is still moving, dark eyes drawn to Luke’s pleasured expression. He manages to pull down his pants in a haste, holding onto the image. He reaches for Luke’s right hand and tugs it behind his back, placing the synthetic palm over his own swelled erection. It's such a small detail, but as he feels the hair and the texture of the hot skin Luke is lost in wonder, reminded that somehow his prosthetic is no different than his other hand. Sluggish fingers lace around his arousal but something lingers on the tip of his tongue, something he doesn’t dare to ask. Din’s movement falters.

“Turn around,” he says, voice hot with want. “And drop on your knees.”

Luke’s surprise must be palpable because Din doesn’t let time for doubt to seep. He steps away briefly and very gently guides him until they’re both facing each other. Blue eyes riveted onto dark brown eyes, Luke drops down without a word until he’s looking up, chin high and an expression of awe, love and lust clouding his face. Disheveled clothes reveal pale collarbones and red flushed cheeks.

“You’re beautiful,” is all he can say, entirely mesmerized by the dark silhouette above him.

Din’s gaze is somber and the hand reaching towards his cheekbones is tender and strong all at once. Dark curls cup his face and brown eyes glow in darkness.

“Open up,” he says, his right hand sliding under his chin.

Luke’s heart is pounding in his ears. Mind still blurry, he obeys like it’s second nature, lips parting while his shoulders relax. He rests his hands on his knees to grant him control. Din smiles and it’s strangely sweet and soothing. Luke knows he’s giving him time in case he changes his mind but he doesn’t move, all too eager to taste him. He looks up fiercely, hoping he sees the determination in his pupils. Din watches him teasingly lick his lips before his hand travels back to his neck, catching strands of hair between his fingers. He closes the remaining distance between them, slowly pressing his arousal against his face until he’s prying him open. Din’s eyes flicker as Luke catches the tip between his soft lips, letting out a low moan as he’s finally able to feel his warmth. He catches himself before he can push for more too quickly, too unexpectedly. Luke closes his eyes as Din’s thumb caresses the skin right under his ear. He can sense him holding back, trying no to hurt him, easing himself into his mouth. It’s salty and bitter and hot and it’s all he can think about. Wherever his mind wanders, it’s Din, his touch, his scent, his voice, his body. So when he starts moving, he can’t help but moan, sensations drowning his remaining thoughts. Din’s cheeks are tinted red, there’s sweat dripping down his neck and utter desire in his eyes. Luke is shaking, trying to not gag as Din carefully thrusts into his mouth. Tears spring to his eyes as soon as his nose meets his pelvis and he almost lifts his hands to catch himself.

“Look at me,” Din speaks gently, wiping blonde strands clinging to his forehead.

And Luke does, eyes bright and misty. Hands tenderly wrap around his face, holding him there. He can’t tear off his eyes. Din looks nothing like he expected. There’s a softness to his features, he doesn’t know how to put it – it’s so different from the cold beskar suit. Naturally tanned skin, dark hair and deep brown eyes, an aquiline nose and a mustache framing his lips. He’s immediately drawn to the picture. There’s no hint of ferocity in his movements, nothing but pure attention and care. Din sinks into his mouth before pulling back, letting Luke catch his breath. Saliva drips down his chin and Din catches it with his fingers, spreading it across his erection. He’s quickly pushing once again and this time he doesn’t really hold back, too focused on the heat of Luke’s mouth. The movements of his hips are getting more frantic so Luke curls his tongue around the shaft and Din groans in surprise. Happy to get a reaction from his partner, he starts bobbing his head in the same rhythm, occasionally hollowing his cheeks. Din is almost there – Luke can faintly feel the veins and the blood pulsing through his cock. Fingers lock in his hair and tug sharply as hips drive into him until he’s gagging. Din’s abdomen tenses and he rolls his hips, grunting and groaning as he comes. The sound sends shivers down his spine. The feeling of semen running down his throat is strange and new and the bitter taste makes him instinctively frown. Still, he stares up at Din and swallows carefully. Din is breathing heavily, silently watching as Luke finishes. The grip in his hair softens and he slowly draws back, wiping the spit from Luke’s lips. Extending one hand, he helps him getting back on his feet.

“Did I do okay?” he asks and his voice is mellow, hesitant.

Luke’s face brightens at that, touched by his sudden vulnerability. He lifts his hands and carefully places them on Din’s face. He lets their gaze meet.

“How did you know?”

Din’s hands join his own and they’re warm, affectionate. He leans into the touch and kisses the wrists.

“I didn’t,” he admits. “You’re a mystery to me, Luke.”

And in his haze Luke can’t help but smile at the irony of that statement.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much reading! I would greatly appreciate any feedback and don't hesitate to hit me up on tumblr @xpapillondenuitx <3


End file.
